Patrick Planet! (2019 TV Series)
|run = February 29, 2019 - TBA |genre = Anime, Drama, Mystery, Comedy, Scifi |season = 1 |episode = 38 (Without SQs) 57 (Total) |status = Active |directed = , Tetsuya Nomura |writer = , M Night Shyamalan, Chris Metzen |producer = , Michael Bay, M Night Shyamalan |company = Narmak Animations |card = TBA |preceded = Patrick Planet |theme = |format = Animated series (Japanese) |television = Tokyo TV, Toonami }} Patrick Planet! is a spin-off series created by and produced by Gainax of the highly-successful series SpongeBob SquarePants. The series ran for one season, with a total of 38 episodes being aired excluding online exlusive Kingdom Quest releated episodes and SpongeBob's storyline which came out a year later. A series premiere will serve as the beginning of the series with a TV movie that is actually 4 episode merged together that form a film as part of the schedule during runtime serving as the finale for the series set to air in 2019. The 4 episodes where later put on a DVD under the title, A Day With Adam and Allen the Movie. Originally, it was to have 20 episodes. This series is based on the scrapped Action RPG video game for the GBC with the same name that was later revived back into a video game for the Nintendo DS. Synopsis Patrick Star hijacks Sandy's Rocket before being tested one night under the promise of obtaining a midnight snack, but unfortunately for him Patrick almost ends up dead. After finding out that he had barely survived his flight, he ends up in a strange planet where he meets SpongeDrake in a desert town that was destroyed by Adam and his partner in crime Allen known as the Dustbowl. Patrick is soon given the position of a King after saving the newfound kingdom from his newfound rival, Adam, who seeks to obtain the legendary Pinksomnia treasue using keys from 4 different Kingdoms. To Patrick he does not even know that he is alive, dead, or if the strange world around him is the afterlife. Most citizens of Patrick Planet are recolors of their Bikini Bottom counterparts due to being the same person but under a new body living a completely different life due to genetic experimentation by Adam. Meanwhile SpongeBob is seeking to find out what is happening to the citizens of Bikini Bottom who are disappearing at a rapid rate. SpongeBob's discovery of the disappearing citizens leads to a government conspiracy that goes back to 50 years in the past and it is up for those who have survived the adductions to bring the perpetrator to justice. Depending on how Patrick controls his kingdom, the story changes to suit the reader. Patrick's main journey is split into 5 different chapters and various side quests inbetween. Plot Summary (Patrick) The first set of episodes deal with his arrival to Pinksomnia aka Patrick Planet where he meets SpongeDrake, an underwater dragon known as Drake who once lived in a sealed off area known as the Aether Zone until its citizens were forced out into an area known the Dustbowl. Adam under the disguise of Papa John had used his dark magic to transform Drake into a sponge along with the citizens of the Dustbowl, just only a few months before Patrick's arrival. The citizens then were kicked out once more towards the neighboring kingdom to serve as slaves to Papa John's pizza place. Once Papa John is removed from power, Patrick gains control of the former kingdom allowing him to reshape it the way he sees fit. The second chapter deals with tensions between a snow based kingdom and a kingdom full of underwater ducks where Patrick escorts a strange character known as the Duke of Ducksberg who knows the whereabouts of the second key to the legendary Pinksomnia treasure. During his trip to the frozen kingdom, he is tricked into believing that his friend, SpongeBob, has arrived to save him and send him back only for SpongeBob's entire existence on Pinksomnia to be a trick by Adam. After Patrick deals with the frozen north, he is sent to Space Mountain where he must send his soul to a deep slumber to reach the stars where the third key is located. Patrick discovers that he is in a metaphysical state where his soul is disconnected from the real world. Patrick views himself in a inception like world going from layer to layer in his conciseness until he finds out how to link his conciseness with the conciseness of the third guardian known as the Guardian of the Sun who has the third key to the Pinksomia treasure. The guardian soon reveals the final level of the area known as the dreamstate. Adam later sees that he has been following Patrick's tracks to the Pinksomnia treasure. Patrick comes back to the real world to find out that his friend, Drake, has been dead. Patrick's loss for his new friend leads him to the next chapter, the River of Styx, guarded by one of the Ghost King's minions that will take him to the Underworld. Patrick decides that he must kill himself if he is to travel to the underworld. Soon enough he finds out what the Dustbowl is all about and how the previous war led the land barren. Patrick takes the advice of the Ghost King to restore the land that was lost after dealing with his two friends fighting. Patrick later finds himself in the next grand war, a war against a coalition of random minions of Adam and ex-advisors known as the Cult of the Star who had been set up by Papa John to take care of Patrick one final time. Patrick's next set of adventures then led him to the treasure that had been guarded for centuries until it is revealed to have been a hoax all along. Patrick Planet burns down along with his memories for the planet until the real SpongeBob saves him. Then the story wraps up with one more final battle against Adam and his ally Allen who had been a robot suit built by Plankton the whole time. Adam unleashes his weapon known as the FINAL WEAPON to destroy Bikini Bottom once and for all. Patrick and SpongeBob unite to take out Adam and Allen/Plankton along with the doomsday weapon. The FINAL WEAPON later explodes, Patrick's friends cheer, look back on their adventures, and then the credits roll with Adam landing in jail. Theme Song (English Dub) Song Begins 1 Here in Patrick Planet comes a bright flash nearby. It's the Speedlight. The Speedlight is for us. This place is what we call a place. Patrick Planet is for us. 2 Adam is plotting something gay. Allen is cooking (magic) mushrooms behind closed doors As a king Patrick must do his chores. 3 Bombs, explosions, another light flashes by. Adam can't win this war. The Speedlight is not very far. Meep back in your brain. Where your head might start to feel insane. 4 Quickest Sword fights in the galaxy. Whales that suck cheese. Monkeys that bang sharks. You might even suck a good duckie nearby. The entire planet is belonging to him. 5 Patrick Planet It's out of this world. The path to the treasure awaits. The map marks the spot. He needs the keys because he is special needs. 6 You might find SpongeDrake nearby and his brother Kyle. Because that is what it is? It's a place. It's out of this world. It's Patrick Planet. Characters Pinksomnia (Patrick's Story) *Patrick Star *SpongeDrake / Drake (Secondary Character) *Brain Coral *Kyle *King Sponge *The Ghost King (Recolor of the Flying Dutchman) *Duke of Ducksberg *The Ice Witch (Recolor of Mindy) *President Adam III *Vice President Allen *Replica SpongeBob/BugBob *Cult of the Star *Jervis Tech Bikini Bottom / Ocean (SpongeBob's Story) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles (Secondary Character) *Sandy Cheeks *Karen *Gary *Plankton - (Mentioned) Openings/Closing Themes OP 1 - Hitomi Takahashi - Aozora no Namida (青空のナミダ) (Blood+ OP1) (Episodes 1-5) OP 2 - 「アルカテイル」／ 鈴木このみ Summer Pockets OP (Episodes 6-9) OP 3 - Hitomi no Tsubasa | Access (瞳ノ翼) (Code Geass OP3) (Episodes 10-16) OP 4 - The Asterisk War - Shiena Nishizawa (Gakuen Toshi Asterisk Opening 2) (Episodes 17-22) OP 5 - Rain 雨 (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 5) (Episodes 23-32) OP 6 - Access - DECADE & XXX (Episodes 33-38) CLOSING OP 1 - 宇多田ヒカル - Letters (Artist: Utada Hikaru) Episodes Main Quest (Patrick) Kingdom Quests Anarkia Route Libertas Route Main Quest (SpongeBob) Story Arcs Triva *While writing this, the series writer was screaming to his producer, "OH HI MARK!!!" *This show is said to be inspired by Planet Sheen. *Most viewers wondered why the starting town area names, Goldshire and Shouded Hills, sounded like Generic RPG town names until it was discovered that the audience was supposed to rename the cities for Patrick into something better in the Patrick Planet video game to show Patrick's growth in character as a king in Patrick Planet. *M. Night Shyamalandingdong spent serval months coming up with a good plot twist, unfortunately for him, spoilers came out early so no one who was invested in this series cared. Category:Patrick Planet